


Let's Get Dirty

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gardens & Gardening, Grinding, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teddy with a bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Finding Teddy in the garden helping his dad plant vegetables isn't a big deal. Finding Teddy in the garden in a pair of tight ripped jeans, his hair in a haphazard bun and sweat dripping down his bare chest isn't a big deal. Of course it's not.  James can totally deal with this.





	Let's Get Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).



> Thank you unadulteratedstorycollector and jadepresley for the beta! This story was written because aibidil challenged me to write a fic where James even got off listening to Teddy tlak about dirt. ;)

The second James Apparates into the garden of his parents home he knows he is completely and utterly fucked.

The sun is beating down, far too hot and strong for England, even in the middle of July. Despite having just taken a long, cold shower at the training facility, James’s trousers are already clinging to his legs uncomfortably, and his shirt — which was freshly laundered and smelt like the sun before he got here — is now sticking to his chest from the beads of sweat dripping down the curve of his spine and his stomach. It’s so bloody hot.

James’s body is sore, limbs aching and heavy, and he’s about two minutes from passing out after getting exactly three hours of sleep last night. He’d woken up at a quarter past four to make today’s six hour long training session in preparation for the first game of the season in a fortnight.

All James wants is something cold to drink and to lay down somewhere where  the sun isn’t trying to remind him it's stronger than he is. The problem, of course, is that James knows there is absolutely no way he’s going to be able to go inside and sleep. Not with what’s currently in front of him, or who.

Teddy.

Teddy is standing near the fence with James’s dad, a shovel in one hand and his other arm reaching up to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Not just any jeans, though; they’re the jeans that Teddy knows make James nearly crazy. They fit his body almost like a glove, clinging to his long legs and showing off his thin waist. Worst of all, though, is the large hole in the left knee and the rip along Teddy’s right thigh. Teddy isn’t wearing a shirt. Of course he’s not wearing a shirt; standing in the sun feels like the fucking Sahara desert.

Teddy shouldn’t be allowed to walk around in those jeans and no shirt, because looking at him has James light headed and suddenly not tired at all. The absolute worst thing, however, comes the moment James stops ogling Teddy’s body and looks at his face; the moment he realises Teddy’s hair is longer today, a familiar chestnut brown streaked with purple and blue streaks. It’s pulled up in a bun. A fucking bun.

James makes a pathetic noise as his cock hardens in his trousers. He’s only seen Teddy with his hair up like that once, exactly three weeks ago. There are a few strands falling loosely around his face, the line of his neck and his pronounced Adam's apple somehow even more noticeable than usual.

James wants Teddy in every way possible.

Wanting Teddy is nothing new for James, who has been fantasizing about fucking, or being fucked, by Teddy for years. The difference is that exactly three weeks ago when James had been sitting next to Teddy beneath the large tree in the corner of the garden after their usual Sunday family dinner, every single thing in James’s life had changed.

They’d been sitting there together for hours, long after his parents and siblings had retreated back to the house. The entire left side of James’s body was pressed up against Teddy’s as they looked up at the stars and talked about everything and nothing.

One moment he’d been joking about the Appleby Arrows Keeper being fit enough to put a goal through his hoop — which in hindsight had been a pretty awful joke, even by his standards — and the next thing he knew Teddy’s hand was on his knee gripping tightly as he whispered, “I’m a pretty good keeper, Jamie”

It’d been on the tip of James’s tongue to remind Teddy that he couldn’t play Quidditch for shit when the realisation of what was happening hit James with the force of a rogue bludger, and he had all of two seconds to wonder if he was dreaming before Teddy’s lips descended on his own. James had barely been able to breathe, had been unable to stop the desperate noise he made as he found himself quite literally climbing into Teddy’s lap and kissing him as if his very life depended on it. Which, as a nineteen year old kissing the man he’d been wanking over for years — the man he was pretty sure he was arse over tits in love with — well, it certainly had seemed like his life depended on it in that moment.

The moment had been broken by the sound of Lily’s loud laughter floating through the open kitchen window, reminding them both they weren't alone. James had nearly fallen out of Teddy’s lap, breathing heavily and terrified about the next words that might come out of Teddy’s mouth. But no regret or recrimination came. Instead, Teddy had reached over, his fingers stroking along the inside of James’s wrist as he’d whispered, “Maybe you’re the keeper.”

“Hey, James,” Teddy yells from across the yard, noticing him for the first time.

James lifts his free hand in some sort of pathetic half wave, feeling like a complete bellend standing there with his mouth hanging open and his broom and kit dangling from his left hand.

His dad jerks his head up and smiles, waving as well. “Why don’t you come help, James? We’re planting the broad beans next.”

James swallows, his mouth dry and pasty, and he wonders when he forgot how to use his voice. Teddy’s mouth crooks up in the corner in a smirk. “I bet James is tired. Why don’t you sit under that tree. It’s nice and shady. You can  _watch_ ,” he says smoothly. James wonders why his dad isn’t giving them questioning looks. Maybe James is the only one who thinks Teddy’s voice sounds like a perpetual invitation for sex.

The air feels charged and heavy, and James finds it hard to breathe. He wonders if Teddy or his dad would take him to St. Mungos if he passed out in the middle of the garden from lack of oxygen.

It’d been his idea not to tell his parents about them, at least not yet. James has absolutely no intention of keeping his relationship with Teddy a secret for long. It’s just that he’s moving in with Teddy in a week and he plans on being firmly out of his parents house before telling them that not only is he moving in with Teddy, but that they’ve recently begun a relationship and  _“no, he doesn’t know what it means or what Teddy exactly wants, but James is pretty sure he is falling in love”_  and  _“yeah dad we’re fucking but help me move my trunk into his bedroom, yeah?_ ” That would go over well.

When it becomes clear that his dad and Teddy really are deeply engrossed in whatever it is they’re doing, James wanders over to the shade of the tree near them and plops to the ground, leaning back against the tree and stretching out his legs. The bark is rough against his back and he’s reminded of the last time he was pressed up against this tree, shifting his hips and feeling glad no one is paying too much attention to him.

After nearly half an hour of watching the muscles in Teddy’s shoulder’s flex as he slams his shovel into the hard dirt and beads of sweat drip down the pale skin on his back, James thinks sitting down to watch them garden was either the best or worst idea he’s ever had. His dad hasn’t paid him much attention, far too focused on the packages of seeds he is sorting and giving Teddy instructions. Teddy though, Teddy hasn’t let James forget he knows he’s there. James is absolutely positive that no one needs to spread their legs like that to dig, nor did Teddy need to turn to James and squat as he fiddled with his wand, the pale skin of his knee peeking out the hole and the hair on the top of his thigh visible from the rip as he kept his eyes focused on James.

Sometimes James wonders how his dad makes such an exceptional Auror when he has no idea what’s going on right next to him. With every passing minute James feels close to reaching down and pressing his palm to the front of his trousers, not caring at all whether Teddy or his dad see him, because he’s so fucking hard it aches. And yet he cannot bring himself to end the torture and go inside, can’t take his eyes off Teddy’s body moving in the sun, watching with fascination as Teddy’s long, capable hands slide into the dirt.

“The dirt is awfully hard. Do you want to come feel how hard it is?”

James swallows, shaking his head. Teddy looks like he’s trying not to smile, turning his head to look at his dad who is muttering to himself as he reads the back of the onion seed packet. “You got enough experience with things that are too hard, Jamie?” he whispers, his voice carrying across the garden easily. James feels his face flush and he sits up straighter, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Ted.”

“Course you don’t.” Teddy looks far too amused, as if he gets off on teasing James to the point of madness, the fucking wanker.

If James thought that was bad it’s nothing compared to the way things go once they actually start trying to plant things in the vegetable patch.

His dad looks so pleased, lining up the seed packets and placing the vegetable markers near them. “Right, so we just need to wet the dirt before we start to plant them.”

Teddy isn’t looking at James, but he knows his next words are for him nonetheless. “Yeah, it's far too dry. We need to wet it, get it ready to press the seeds inside. It’s never a good idea to plant something when it's too dry. Wet and pliable is the way to go.”

James’s dad hums his agreement, the innuendo going over his head as he pulls his wand out of his back pocket. “ _Aguamenti_ ,” he says clearly, looking satisfied when a stream of water shoots out the end of his wand, the dirt turning dark brown as the water seeps into it.

This time Teddy turns his face, his eyes fixed on James’s. “Want to help me get the water out of my wand, Jamie?”

James’s cock twitches and he groans, wondering if it's possible to actually die from sexual frustration. Probably not since he hasn’t dropped dead yet. James is used to wanting Teddy. The difference is that that now he knows he can have him James feels like he’s been walking around with a stiffy wor weeks. All Teddy has to do is smile at him and James wants to shove Teddy up against the nearest wall and ruin him. Now every single thing that Teddy says feels laced with double meanings, and James can’t tell the difference between a normal conversation and suggestions of sex.

Sex. Fuck, he wants Teddy to fuck him.  _Right now._

“You seem to be doing just fine without my help,” James manages to get out.

Teddy laughs. “Yeah, I can manage my wand alright by myself. But an extra hand, that’s always even better.”

“Teddy is right. James, why don’t you help us? This will go much faster if you do that patch on the end by Teddy.”

“Yeah, Jamie. Help wet my patch,” Teddy agrees innocently.

His dad seems completely lost in thought, already talking to himself out loud about which plot the broad beans should go in as James takes one slow, deep breath before rising to stand. Teddy appraises him openly as he walks towards him, and the weight of his stare makes James shudder. Teddy’s eyes land on the front of his trousers and James cant take his eyes off the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows, looking — for the first time since James got home — less than composed.

James moves to stand right beside Teddy, his wand feeling heavy in his hand as he lifts it. “ _Aguamenti_ ,” he says quietly.

Teddy follows suit, lifting his wand and casting the same spell. Up this close James can see the dirt on Teddy’s fingers, caked under his fingernails. There’s dirt on the front of his jeans from where he must have wiped his hands and a  broad stripe of it along Teddy’s cheek. Instead of wanting to wash it off James has the overwhelming urge to tackle Teddy to the ground, to shove him down into the dirt and make him scream.

James doesn’t think he’s doing a very good job of concealing his thoughts however, because minutes later Teddy leans towards him and whispers, “You like when I’m dirty, Jamie?”

James looks past Teddy, making sure his dad isn’t paying attention before figuring  _fuck it_  and nodding. Teddy looks surprised at the admission, his wand slipping before he tightens his grip and stares at Teddy.

“You want to stick your hands in the dirt, James? Wanna feel the soil crumble beneath your fingers, feel the water turn it heavy and thick so it clings to your skin?”

James huffs. This is fucking ridiculous. It’s dirt. Dirt is not sexy. The idea of shoving his hands in the mud shouldn’t make James’s cock feel like it might explode without even being touched.

“Oh, Jamie. You do like that, don’t you? Bet you’d love the way the cold, wet dirt feels underneath your flushed skin if I pressed you down into it. Bet you’d love to feel how hard I am for you thinking about getting you absolutely filthy.” Teddy’s chest heaves as he speaks and James is only glad to know he’s not the only one getting off on Teddy’s words.

“Fuck,” James curses, his wand slipping from his hand.

“You alright?” his dad asks, darting his head up in concern, almost as if just remembering he and Teddy are still here.

“Bloody fucking fuck fuck fuck,” James mumbles under his breath, unable to look his dad in the eyes as he pulls his wand out of the mud.

“He’s fine, Harry. I think the heat is just getting to him.”

Harry looks unconvinced but nods anyway. It doesn’t escape James’s notice that his dad doesn’t seem nearly as preoccupied any longer as he works, his glance occasionally drawn towards Teddy or James despite the fact that neither one of them are saying anything else.

“Why don’t you two make the holes for the seeds,” Harry instructs, already down on his knees with his own hands covered in dirt and mud as he works on his own section.

Teddy drops to his knees easily, sinking his long fingers into the dirt and watching James out of the corner of his eye. James feels a bit dizzy as he drops onto his own knees, and he’s not sure if it’s the sun or his proximity to Teddy that’s making it feel as if his entire world is being upended in the best way possible. Probably Teddy, he thinks, watching the muscles in his stomach quiver as he extends his arms as far as possible. Definitely Teddy.

James closes his eyes, trying to block out the sight of Teddy’s sweaty, bare skin beside him as he slowly copies his dad and makes rows of small holes. It’s surprisingly soothing and it takes him by surprise to realize how easy it is to block everything out and focus on nothing but the smell of the wet dirt, the way it molds beneath his fingers as he thinks about how pleased his dad will be when it’s done. He’d never understand why his dad liked to garden, but for the first time, he thinks that maybe his dad has his own things he’s trying to forget when he immerses his hands in the earth.

“Bloody fucking hell!” his dad exclaims, jumping up and shaking his hand vigorously. James looks up just in time to see a gnome go flying through the air. “Fucking ruddy gnomes.”

“Ouch,” Teddy commiserates.

James looks around but doesn’t see any more gnomes thankfully. He hates them. Nasty little buggers.

His dad looks decidedly more grumpy than he had previously, examining his red and swollen pointer finger with a grimace. “Right, I’m going inside to look for that gnome-be-gone your mum picked up last week in Diagon Alley.”

The second the door swings shut behind him James is tossing his wand to the side, his hands reaching for the hair tie holding Teddy’s hair up in a messy bun atop his head. Teddy holds his breath not moving as James pulls his hair down, a thrill shooting through his entire body as it falls into Teddy’s eyes, cascading down around his face. A wave of affection courses through James and he doesn’t care that his hands are wet and covered in mud; he hopes Teddy doesn’t mind either because he can’t stop himself from sliding his fingers in the sweat-soaked, tangled strands of hair. He pulls Teddy towards him, his cock getting harder at the groan of appreciation Teddy makes at the tug of his hair.

James loves Teddy’s hair. He loves it long and short and everything in between. Loves the shift of colors when Teddy is emotional, loves that he’s one of the only ones who ever gets to see it plain. Mostly though he loves how much Teddy loves when James touches it, runs his fingers through it, pulls on it.

“Fucking tease,” James murmurs, pressing his lips to Teddy’s and moaning.

“Doesn’t count as teasing if I meant every word,” Teddy murmurs in between kisses, his hands on James’s waist as he maneuvers James towards the vegetable patch, pressing him back to lay in the mud exactly as he’d promised earlier. “You’re so eager. You’d let me take you anywhere, wouldn’t you?”

James huffs, fisting his hands in Teddy’s hair and closing his eyes. “I’m gonna get dirty.” The complaint sounds weak even to his own ears.

“You’re going to be  _filthy_ ,” Teddy agrees, rolling his hips and letting James knows exactly how eager Teddy is as well. Teddy’s skin is blistering hot, his hands strong as he presses James’s down into the cool mud. It’s a strange contrast and James arches up into Teddy, delighting in the way Teddy’s hardness feels against his own.

“Dad could come back outside any minute,” James groans, wrapping his leg around Teddy and trying to pull him even closer.

“Mmm, yeah he might. Guess we better hurry then.” Teddy sounds breathless already as he braces his arms on either side of James, moving to straddle his waist and lining up their cocks, rolling his hips and creating the most delicious friction. James digs his elbows into the mud, feeling it squish beneath his skin as he tries to keep himself steady, desperate to increase the friction. Teddy seems to understand though, pressing his cock against James’s and setting up a nearly frantic rhythm as his mouth descends on James’s neck, sucking hard enough that James knows he’ll be covered in marks he won't want to hide.

“Teddy, fuck-  _Teddy_.”

Teddy hums against his skin, rutting against him so hard it almost hurts. James loves it like this, loves when Teddy wants him enough to stop treating him like he’s made of glass. Not that James doesn’t like that; he loves it, loves the few times Teddy has touched him reverently, slid his fingers inside of him as slow and gentle as if James might break. He’d fucked him so slow afterward James thought he might cry. But this, this is different. Moments like these when Teddy loses control remind James he isn’t the only one who wants this so much he feels like he might burst.

“You should see yourself, Jamie. So fucking dirty. So hard. So needy. You’re so desperate for me aren’t you?” Teddy, however,  is the one who sounds desperate.

“Want you. I want you inside of me,” James groans, his mouth going dry from panting hard enough his lips are chapped, and his chest begins to burn.

“What would you have me do?” Teddy whispers, his muddy hands moving to pull James up, falling back onto his arse and taking James with him so that James is above him, in his lap, a wet spot developing on the front of his jeans. He’s so close. “What would you have me do if I could fuck you right here?”

“I’d want your fingers in me. Want to feel them twist and stretch, want to know that when I see you later lifting your afternoon tea up to your mouth that those fingers gripping the cup were inside me.”

Teddy groans, his hands holding on to James hard enough to bruise as James changes the pace. James loves how mouthy Teddy is, but how he loses the ability to speak when James turns the table. It makes him feel nearly delicious knowing the sort of power he holds, knowing he can make Teddy feel the same way Teddy makes him feel; out of control and uninhibited.

James begins to rock his hips against Teddy, slower this time but just as forceful. “Then when you pull them out... then I’d climb on top of you just like I am now. Would fuck myself on you until my legs are weak and you’re screaming my name.”

“Jamie,” Teddy groans, dropping his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut. He looks blissed out, sweat dripping down his neck, his hair blowing in the wind as James rubs their aching cocks together.

“Want to ruin you, Teddy. Fuck I want to ruin you for anyone else the way you’ve ruined me,” James huffs, unsure where that confession came from. He doesn’t have time to over think it though because he feels a tingling pool in his stomach, spreading through his legs and then he’s latching his mouth onto Teddy's exposed neck and biting down hard to stop himself from screaming.

“Fuck,” Teddy shouts, apparently not worried about being quiet. He moves his hands to James’s arse, holding on tight and thrusting up against him a few times before muffling the sounds of his release in the top of James’s head.

“Fuck,” James murmurs in agreement a moment later, his chest heaving and his heart like it ready to burst out of his chest. “We definitely need to do that again.”

“Probably not in my vegetable patch though,” his dad says and James isn’t sure if he wants to bury himself in the dirt or disapparate on the spot. Teddy solves his dilemma by wrapping his arms around James protectively, all but preventing him from leaving.

“Hello, Harry,” Teddy says in the calmest voice, tilting his head back to look at him upside down.

James isn’t sure what posses him, morbid curiosity perhaps, but he lifts his face from Teddy’s shoulders to look at his dad who is watching them with the most unreadable expression on his face.

“Hi,” James croaks.

Teddy’s laughter is silent but James feels his shoulders shake beneath him.

“I don’t think that’s quite what Neville had in mind when he told me to fertilize my garden,” Harry says, and James feels his cheeks flame with embarrassment. “Not that I should be surprised. The way you two were carrying on earlier you could’ve made the Bloody Baron blush.” His dad looks like he’s trying very hard not to blush himself.

“You, ah... noticed that,” Teddy coughs, and James has to stop himself from smiling. He’s never seen Teddy look embarrassed like this. There’s a red flush spreading across his cheeks and James really, really likes it.

“I know I’m not exactly a teenager anymore, but you two weren’t exactly subtle. You haven’t been for weeks.”

“You knew,” James chokes out, dropping his face into Teddy’s shoulder again and groaning.

“I’m not sure what you think I do as Head Auror, James, but I assure it’s part of my job to notice things people don’t want me to notice.”

Teddy clears his throat, “About that—”

James peeks at his dad who is shaking his head vigorously looking as uncomfortable as James feels. “Nope. Don’t give me any details. I’m begging you. You’re both adults. So long as you’re happy it's not my business, but for the love of Merlin keep it out of my vegetable patch.”

“Right, of course,” Teddy agrees, nudging James’s head with his own. James gets the hint, untangling himself from Teddy’s lap and moving to stand up, throwing his hand out to help Teddy stand up.

“Why don’t you two go and—” Harry blows out a breath looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. James has to bite back his laughter, overcome with the wave of gratefulness he feels for his dad’s unconditional support. “Just go clean up. I’ll finish this.”

James doesn’t need to be told twice, reaching out for Teddy’s hand. Teddy looks like he wants to say something, but James widens his eyes giving Teddy a meaningful look that he hopes conveys be quiet and leave before he changes his mind as he drags him towards the house.

“Use a bloody privacy spell this time!” his dad shouts, and James is torn between embarrassment and excitement as he pulls Teddy towards the shower.

“You know what’s just as fun as getting you dirty? Getting you clean,” Teddy whispers, his hands already working on divesting James of his clothing as they make their way down the corridor.

James laughs, pulling off his shirt and chucking it on the floor, his excitement winning.


End file.
